


Where My Demons Hide

by slwtwn



Series: Heathens [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flashbacks, Heathens Music Video, I AM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Prison, Psychosis, Suicidal Thoughts, This is also my first work, This is one of the theories, i dont know how to tag stuff, inspired by music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the theories of the Heathens music video.</p><p>After not touring for a while, and not speaking to Tyler for a while, Josh goes to Tyler's house to see how he's doing. Jenna left, and Blurry took over. Tyler did something unforgettable.</p><p>Also, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> All the italics are in flashbacks. Trigger warning for self harm.  
> Stay safe.
> 
> This is my first work so I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Title by Demons from Imagine Dragons

Numb. Everything Tyler felt was numb. His legs carried him, to his lifelong home. He looked at the prison ahead of him, how has he come to this? He felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward, telling him to walk.

Guards were walking on every side of him, apparently he was dangerous. He didn't look half as dangerous as most of the people there. But appearance didn't matter for anyone. He had killed, and therefore he was dangerous. He didn't even remember anything of the incident.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Tyler open up! It's me, Josh!" He knocked . Silence. He texted Jenna to see how Tyler was doing, since he didn't pick up the phone. She told him that she didn't know, she left. Josh didn't understand. After he asked Mark, and getting the same response, he decided he would go to Tyler's house._

_He lifted up the doormat for the extra key. Josh had one too ofcourse, but he lost it._

_Josh picked up the key and opened the door. He was greeted with just darkness and silence._

_"Ty?" He tried again._

_He quickly walked to Tyler's room. In there, it was dark. As soon as he stepped in, he saw two red eyes._

_"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Tyler, can you hear me?" He tried._

_"You know, Tyler left a while ago. I told him no one liked him anyways. He agreed quite quickly. Jenna left. Mark hasn't contacted. And even you," the low voice said. "Even you left. He was your best friend. He is kinda mad though. You had some fun with your new best friends? Hm, Josh?"_

_Blurry sounded more angry by the second. He came closer too._

_"This isn't you Tyler."_

_"As I said. Tyler is no longer here anymore. He is fighting to get out now though. Maybe to tell you how much you've hurt him," he gestured at the long lines covering his wrists. "Or to tell you how much he hates you."_

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler continued to walk through the cold, grey hallways, noticing the stares of all the other prisoners. Suddenly, he no longer felt the stares or the presence of guards walking behind him. He felt himself being pulled towards a light shining from one of the cells. He looked inside, seeing Josh playing the drums in there.

"Josh." He whispered with disbelief. He stepped forward and grabbed the bars. Josh kept drumming, not even looking up. In just the blink of an eye, the scenery changed. Guards were walking the hallways and guarding every cell. He was in one now. Tyler looked at his hands and the bars. How?  He started pacing around. Contemplating ripping out his hair. He sighed deeply and sat down, thinking about what happened. Digging deep and trying to stay calm.

 

* * *

 

_Josh suddenly felt himself being pushed against the door. He felt Blurry's breath on his neck, and saw his red eyes looking directly into his._

_"I could hurt you as much as you hurt him."  He grabbed Josh's wrist firmly, and traced lines over them. "He contemplated bleeding himself out. Taking pills. I could do something like that to you maybe."_

_"Tyler, please. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." He screwed his eyes shut, hoping this was all a bad dream._

_"Can you please stop bothering Tyler. I'm the one in charge now. He gave up, as I said before. It could be fun though, everything he imagined doing on himself but then on you," Blurry laughed. "Oh, sorry. Would you like a snack? Let's go to the kitchen." Blurry started pulling Josh to the kitchen._

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler stared at his wall. How could he let that happen? He switched between pacing around and sitting. After a couple of times switching, he sat down. Staring blankly at his wall again. Suddenly he heard a noise. The same light as before shining down the hallways. There he was again. Josh. He was clean, nothing of wounds or anything on his body. All black clothes.

His door was open, he could follow Josh, ask him what's happening. Numbly, he stood up. He was tired. How many days without sleep? All cells were empty, and the lights didn't flicker anymore. Just following his instinct, he walked down a dark hallway. He turned a corner, and there he was, Josh again. Drumming under a light.

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he disappeared again. 

He turned a corner. He stopped, looked the hall up and down, and started to walk. Puddles of water laying on the cement floor. Josh. He walked faster, seeing the drummer again. He looked right at him.

Suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating, he felt his neck, to see if there was anything blocking his throat. He reached up and saw his hands. They were black again.

 

* * *

 

 

_"What are we doing?" Josh asked, trying to hide his fear._

_"Oh nothing. Would you like something to drink?"  Blurry asked, a smile creeping on his face._

_"No tha-" Josh started, but Blurry cut him off._

_"Coke okay? I know you don't mind it anyways. You do everything Tyler says."_

_Josh hesitantly walked towards the kitchen, and took the coke from Blurry. He had a glass for himself too. They both drank in silence._

_"Let's sit in the living room, shall we?" He gestured towards the sitting area. Josh nodded and walked, Blurry in tow, as he thought. Blurry quickly grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and followed Josh closely._

_"Josh?" he tried to sound like Tyler. It worked, Josh turned around right away. The happiness was quickly replaced with fear as his eyes fell on the knife._

_"Y-you don't have t-to do this." He stuttered._

_"I don't have to, but I will. But trust me. It won't hurt, a lot." He smiled devilishly, and threw the first punch._

_Josh didn't see it coming and the fist connected with his cheekbone. He stumbled back, eyes wide with fear. Another fist collided with his jaw. He tried to dodge another one, but fell to the ground. At this point he was completely scared. He tried scrambling away and started yelling for somebody, anybody to hear him. He tried to reach for his phone, but for that he needed to stop._

_"You won't make it out alive, Jishwa." He mocked the nickname, the one Tyler used so often._

_"Stop it!" He yelled. "Tyler this isn't you!" Blurry grinned and grabbed the knife._

_"That's why I'm Blurryface." He held the knife tightly in his hand and stabbed Josh in his leg. He screamed out in pain and tried to call Jenna. His phone was grabbed and thrown away, and Josh looked right in the enraged face of his best friend._

_The first stab, the second, the third. Blurry stopped counting. Josh sure was a fighter. Tyler was too._

_Suddenly everything became clear. He was in control again. He looked at his hand and saw the blood of Josh. He dropped the knife and saw the body. No heartbeat, no breathing. That's when the tears started to fall. He heard a voice, cutting through his fogged mind. Josh's phone was on. He crawled towards it and saw that it was Jenna. Jenna had heard everything._

_"Josh?" he heard._

_"J-jenna." Tyler croaked out._

_"Tyler what happened?" She asked, sounding worried._

_"I-I don't know."_

_"I called 911, I didn't know what to do. They're on their way right now."_

_Tyler didn't know if he dropped the phone or if he threw it._

_He faintly heard Jenna calling his name. Sirens blaring. People yelling for him to open the door. His vision got blurred by tears as he looked at his best friend. His best friend was dead, because of him._

_"I'm sorry, Jishwa. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_The door got kicked in. Officers helping him up and handcuffing him. Paramedics putting Josh on a stretcher. Everything felt numb, as he let himself being dragged away, and pushed into the police car._

_"I'm sorry."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was walking through a hallway again. He had killed his best friend. But he was right there. The same light was shining from the end of the hallway. He walked towards it and saw a stage. Josh on the drums, a mic, and 'my fren' floating in the air. He smiled. Back where they were. Performing together.

As soon as he set one foot on the stage, his orange prison suit disappeared, and he was wearing all black, with a yellow blazer. He grabbed his bass and sang. Sang together with his best friend like old times. Other prisoners came towards the stage. He felt like he was suffocating again. Josh looked at him, silently supporting him. Tyler closed his eyes and pretended it was for the crowd, like nothing has changed.

The prisoners were supporting them. Cheering them on. He looked at Josh. Josh looked at him. Back at the old performing skills. He put his heart and soul on the way he sang, on the way he performed. Screamed the lyrics at them. The boys joked with eachother on stage. The bass was a gun. The drumsticks were guns. 

Their timing was perfect. Like old times, everything together and everything in sync.

Tyler closed his eyes

It was too perfect to be true.

 

It was. He opened them again. He was sitting on the floor, guns pointed at his head. A man talking to a walkie-talkie, saying that they found him.

"But he was there." He tried against no avail. "He was there."

 

 

 

 


End file.
